Various N-substituted perfluoroalkanesulfonamide herbicides and plant growth modifiers are known to the art, including, for example, certain acetamido-substituted trifluoromethanesulfonanilides. Thus, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,639,474 and 3,894,078.